The present disclosure relates generally to the field of secure information transfer, and more specifically to verifying that the communication between two or more devices is secure before engaging in an information transfer.
A user may desire to automatically know traffic conditions while on a road. The user may use a mobile device to acquire the traffic condition information from a traffic controller near the road. Communication between the mobile device and the traffic controller may leave the traffic controller exposed to outside security risks and incorrect information may be sent to the mobile device.